As Usual
by Violet D'vogel
Summary: AC yang menyala kencang di siang hari. Dua orang pria hampir kepala tiga yang main 'smack down' di atas ranjang putih. Dan telepon dari sang mantan calon istri yang banting setir jadi fujoshi. Takano xOnodera. bener -bener PWP. Fujoshi!An. Warning inside. First fanfic for this fandom. Read and Review?


Sekaiichi Hatsukoi by Nakamura Shungiku

As Usual by Violet D'vogel

**R-18. DI BAWAH UMUR, KLIK BACK. Saya telah menaruh fanfiksi ini ke dalam rating mature. Jangan coba-coba membaca fanfiksi yang dapat merusak otak anda, wahai adik-adikku.**

* * *

><p>Warning(s) : Takano x Onodera. OOC brow. Plot? What plot? (?) Fanfic senang senang. Anu anu impisit cuma tetap aja nganu. warning macam apa ini

Tsundere!Onodera. Fujoshi!An. As usual!Takano (?)

Time setting : setelah chapter Onodera Ritsu no Baai 19

First fanfic for this fandom. 100 persen maji nulis di hape. Pendek sangat. Male x Male. Kritik dibutuhkan.

Don't like? Please don't read okay ;)

Musim panas.

Ruangan ini telah diberkahi pendingin ruangan termutakhir dengan skala suhu paling rendah, namun Onodera Ritsu masih saja kepanasan.

Well, panas di sini terdapat dua makna; denotasi dan konotasi. Denotasi karena memang saat ini cuaca nya luar biasa panas, dan konotasi karena panas itu berasal dari wajahnya yang memang membara.

Uhm, bukan cuma wajah, sepertinya.

Karena tangannya yang kini berkeringat tengah digenggam erat oleh tangan tenang pria itu; pipinya tengah dikecup berulang-ulang olehnya, dan bibirnya telah di klaim dengan sangat-_gentle_. Membuat Onodera mabuk. Mabuk cinta, _brow_.

Suara kecupan ringan menggema bersama dengan erangan halus pria bersurai coklat, oh, ditambah dengan serapahan yang terdengar bagai racauan burung gereja.

"A-ah—Takano-san.. _Y-yamete kudasai_—mgh..." dorongan tangannya pada dada bidang itu sia-sia; justru kedua tangannya kini tergolek lemah dalam kukungan kuat pria di atasnya.

Takano sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya—kalau bisa dibilang menjauh, jaraknya hanya tiga senti pada wajah Onodera—memandang Onodera dengan tatapan dalam, kemudian segaris senyum tergores di wajah pucatnya.

Kelebat bayangan wajah Onodera yang memelas dan memohon untuk lebih _gentle_ lagi dua minggu lalu pun muncul di benaknya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya akan melakukannya sampai sini. Tidak sebelum kau menyerah dan menyatakan cinta padaku."

Takano menjauh, menyisir rambutnya yang kini mulai panjang menutup mata. Pria itu duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, melirik sekilas pada 'objek seninya' yang kini mulai duduk dengan pakaian acak-acakan.

Terlalu manis untuk diangguri.

Namun masih terlalu dini untuk diapeli.

Takano menghela napas sekali, meredam sang adik tegang di bawah sana yang seharusnya sudah diberi asi. Eh maksudnya, asupan gizi minimal sebulan sekali. Terpaksa deh malam ini main sabun lagi.

"Oi, Onodera." panggil Takano datar.

Onodera, yang masih misuh-misuh sambil mengancingkan kancing kemejanya menjawab ketus, "Apa? Kau mau bertanya kapan aku akan bilang cinta padamu? Jangan mimpi ya."

"Galak amat."

Kedutan unyu.

"Hei! Lagipula kau ini selalu saja ya—! Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak menyukai hubungan yang terlihat seperti _fuckbuddies_ begini! Kenapa sih tidak pernah mendengarkanku?"

"Ini semua karena kesalahanmu juga, _Aho_." Takano memijit kening, "Kenapa kau ini _tsundere_ sekali. Sudahlah katakan saja padaku, kau cinta padaku kan."

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENCIN- tunggu. _Tsundere_ itu apa?"

Dengusan mengejek, "_Tsundere_ itu dirimu, dasar bodoh."

Onodera semakin geram. Meskipun blush on natural di pipinya belum hilang juga sejak ciuman pertama mereka siang ini, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak membalas dengan sengit! "Aku bukan _tsundere_, Takano-san. Aku tidak tahu arti _tsundere_ tapi aku rasa aku bukan orang aneh seperti itu." Onodera membalas, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Oi, sebagai editor manga, kau tidak mengerti istilah-istilah penting seperti itu?"

Semburat unyu muncul dengan sengaknya, "Aku baru setahun masuk ke dunia manga! Kau tidak berhak menyalahkanku, Takano-san!" Ia membuka pintu kamar, "Sudah, aku mau pulang!"

"Che. _Tsundere_."

"_Nandatte_—!"

Namun suara ponsel membuat sunyi ruangan itu.

Takano menatap Onodera. Ada setetes kilat cemburu terpecik di matanya coklatnya.

Onodera melirik ponsel, "An-chan?" gumamnya.

Alis Takano menegang.

_"Moshi-moshi, Ricchan?"_

"Ha-Halo, An-chan..." diliriknya sekilas Takano yang terus menatapnya.

Pantas punggungnya terasa dingin.

_"Ah, yokatta~ Ricchan, aku bertemu dengan ibu mu hari ini. Dia bilang dia akan ke apartemenmu pukul 3. Aku sudah memberinya alamat mu. Beliau bilang, dia ingin melihat keadaanmu. Oke, Ricchan? Kau di rumah, kan?"_

Hening.

Onodera melihat pergelangan tangannya, ah, seharusnya ada jam tangan unyu yang melingkar di tangannya saat ini. Sial, ke mana jam tangannya?

"Takano-san!" Onodera memanggil Takano, sedikit menjauhkan mulutnya pada ponsel, "sekarang jam berapa?"

"Tidak tahu."

Che. Menyebalkan.

Dengan gondok, si pria bersurai coklat kemudian berbalik, berjalan kembali ke ranjang berantakan Takano—hasil main _smack down_ nya barusan. Ia menaiki ranjang dengan bertumpu pada dua lututnya, leher menyangga ponsel di sebelah kanan. Tidak menyadari ada dua tungkai kaki lain yang ikut naik ke sana.

"Chotto ne—An-chan... Jam tanganku di mana, ya? Uh." tangannya mengaduk-ngaduk di balik selimut putih yang berantakan, di balik bantal, dan di balik seprai.

"Ah, ini dia—eh—" Tuhan, kenapa oh kenapa, ketika tangannya berhasil menyentuh jam tangannya di balik seprai, kenapa harus ada tangan lain yang ikut terambil? Dan kenapa tangan itu dengan songongnya malah menyusup masuk ke dalam kemejanya, membelai dada hingga perutnya? Dan kenapa pula si pemilik tangan malah memeluknya dari belakang?

Ponsel Onodera terjatuh seketika. Bersamaan dengan desahan pelan yang keluar (lagi) dari bibirnya.

_"... Moshi-moshi, Ricchan—?"_ suara An-chan di seberang sana terdengar khawatir. _"Daijoubu ka?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, An-chan. Tapi—Ah—si-sial—Takano-sa—mnnh_.. Y-yamete_—"

Takano melirik ponsel Onodera yang masih tersambung pada mantan tunangannya itu, sambil membalikkan badan pria di bawahnya, kemudian menahan pergelangan tangannya, "Jadi, calon mertua akan datang? Wah, kita harus siap-siap, Ritsu."

Hening lagi. Eh, nggak hening juga, sih. Ada suara napas yang bemburu dan geraman kesal setelahnya.

"Hah?! Calon mertua apanya?! Lagipula kau- mgh- Takano-san dengar-ah... Hmg.."

Bibir pria itu telah membungkamnya, membuatnya terbuai, melunglai.

Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau pria itu tengah memasangkan jam tangan pada pergelangan tangannya.

Tidak menyadari pula kalau salah satu tangannya yang bebas malah meremas surai hitam pria di atasnya, membuat Takano memperdalan ciuman panas mereka.

Tangan Takano yang bebas, mulai membuka kancing kemeja Ritsu kembali, menelusuri dada mulus itu dengan jemari panjangnya. Mengelus bagian bagias sensitif, membuat Onodera kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Onodera Ritsu kini tengah bertelanjang dada, rambut coklatnya berantakan, kedua tangannya meremas surai kehitaman Takano, mengisyaratkan hasrat yang tak berbendung.

"H-haa.. Takano-sann.. Mhh.."

Dan dia benar-benar lupa kalau An-chan masih tersambung dalam panggilan.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

An memakan es krim cokelat nya untuk kelima kalinya di kafe ini. Handphone unyu nya kini diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Namun telingannya terus mendengarkan sambungan suara menggunakan earphone putih yang sedang bertengger cantik di kedua telinga.

Kohinata An adalah gadis yang manis. Rambut panjang ikalnya adalah salah satu daya magnet bagi kaum lelaki. Dia mengetahui hal ini sebenarnya, tapi mau dikatakan apalagi, dia mencintai seorang pria yang kini malah menjadi mantan tunangannya.

Mantan, ey.

Mantannya, yang saat ini tengah mendesah-desah hebat di earphone miliknya akibat ulah pria lain yang suaranya terdengar samar.

Untung An telah menekan tombol recorder semenjak erangan pertama Onodera.

"Ah-ahh-ngh! T-Takano-san-! T-terlalu kasar- ngh.. Ah!"

"Bukannya kau suka yang begini? Ngh.."

"M-mana mungkin! Lagipula- hyaah-! Hentikan- oh.. Mghn...!"

An akhirnya meminta satu pack tisu untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari itu.

"Ricchan dan Tonari no hito itu... Mereka lupa kalau masih ada aku, ya?"

"... Ya sudahlah. Toh ini juga adalah asupan baru yang bergizi." An bergumam sambil senyum-senyum fujoshi. Senyum yang mengisyaratkan kalau di otaknya sudah muncul ide ide nista yang akan dituang dalam microsoft word nanti malam nanti. Ah, kalau perlu sih, sekalian bikin doujinshi.

Ia melihat jam besar di hadapannya, yang kini berdentang tiga kali, mengisyaratkan pukul tiga sore telah tiba.

"Sumimasen.. Ano, minna... Sepertinya sudah pukul tiga. Ricchan, ibu-mu akan segera datang. Segera selesaikan urusan kalian, ya. Hihihi." An melepas earphone nya, bersiap mematikan hubungan panggilan, "Ah—Ricchan?"

Yang di sana hanya menjawab dengan erangan yang semakin menjadi. Entah masih mendengarkan atau tidak.

"Suara-mu seksi sekali, loh."

* * *

><p>No makna, datar, dan imbisil. Yeah. *headbang*<p>

Hari ini saya ada uts nihonjijou dan ini pelampiasan karena nggak bisa ngehapal bagian sistem pemerintahan Jepang. Sensei, maafkan murid nistamu ini. Eh tapi minimal kasih b dong. *nawar*

Saya lihat, entri terakhir di fandom ini bulan Agustus... hm.

Ada yang berniat mereview?

Tolong ya, buat nambah semangat ujian nih. Hehehe.

With love,

Violet D'Vogel.


End file.
